Lumi Harington
Lumi Élisabeth Harington is a boss-ass witch, witch, witch. And the only child of aristocrat William Harington and Princess'' Kathrine la Tour d'Auvergne of Orlais. She is in Ravenclaw house and is currently in her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (('OOC Note; This is a work in progress, please do not use anything, except for the rumors and family history, IC unless with permission. Meta-gaming is not tolerated.)) Biography Family History (WIP) The Haringtons are one of England's most influential aristocratic pure-blood families. A long line of Gryffindors, many very great witches and wizards have come from the Harington family. Lumi is the first of the Harington descendants to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor. The la Tour d'Auvergne family has ruled over the kingdom of Orlais since the 14th century and is one of the oldest royal pure-blood families in France. Like many other purebloods they believe in the importance of a strong pure bloodline and do not tolerate muggle-born wizards. They are known for their silver blonde hair, tall slender physique, and elfin appearance. Lumi is the shortest of the la Tour d'Auvergne descendants, standing almost a foot shorter than the shortest adult. William Harington William is the eldest son of Edward and Lucianna Harington, born in 1982. He has two younger brothers, Frederyk and Albion. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1993-2000 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. In 1999 he was part of the delegation sent to the Durmstrang Institute for the Triwizard Tournament. He was selected as the Hogwarts champion and came in second place to Beauxbattons who won the Triwizard Cup by 3 points. During his year at Durmstrang he met Kathrine la Tour d'Auvergne, who was part of the delegation sent from Beauxbattons. William is an honorable man and is known for his unwavering sense of loyalty and justice. He is tall and good looking, with wavy black hair and steel grey eyes. Although he does not share his wife's hatred for muggles, he views them as lesser beings. He is exceptionally protective over his family, especially his daughter. Katherine Harington Kathrine Harington (née la Tour d'Auvergne) (2 November 1984 - 28 February 2022), was born to King Baudouin la Tour d'Auvergne and Queen Caarina Ducreux of Orlais in 1984. The only heir to the Orleasian throne, Katherine passed down her title of Madame Royale to Lumi, after her death. The Orleasian castle is located in the French mountainside, where Kathrine spent much of her childhood. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from 1995-2002. She met William Harington during the 1999 Triwizard Tournament. (('''NOTE BY Klepto - You cannot be related to royalty, especially a REAL WORLD royal family. You need to change from La Tour D'Auvergne, as the application when you applied states that such things aren't allowed.)) ((NOTE BY Klepto - There wasnt a Tri-Wizard Tournament in 1999. Following the aftermath of Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts, It's ery unlikely that one would be organized so soon. Further, in our RP, the next Tri-Wizard Tournement didn't happen til the 2020-2021 school year. This needs to be changed or removed.)) Katherine was very beautiful with the silver blonde hair and sharp facial features her family is known for.Growing up Lumi often wished to one day be as beautiful as her mother. She was a very kind and poised woman, and always held herself and her family to the highest standards, although she did not hold her family's belief about maintaing a pure bloodline, she chose not to discriminate against muggle-born witches and wizards. The same could not be said for muggles, who she loathed and showed her prejudice of openly. Early Life(WIP) Lumi was born a snowy December evening in the small country village of Castle Combe, Wiltshire. She was named after the snow that fell, the night of her birth. Her family owns a very large mansion just north of the town, surrounded by a thick hedge and vast gardens of colorful flowers. From a very early age Lumi was taught the ins and outs of being a proper lady. Her family being rather old fashioned, believed that a young lady should be obedient, mannerly, graceful, and above all be pleasant, and poised. Though she had a fairly easy life growing up, her parents always ensuring she always has the very best they could offer, she has always had very high expectations placed on her. She was not allowed to do most things a child her age would do and has always been expected to keep a stiff upper lip and never show her internal feelings. Lumi did not have very many friends growing up, and although her mother frequently threw illustrious parties, hoping to find a suitable suitor for her daughter, Lumi always felt alone. Her mother, being very prejudiced against muggles, forbade Lumi to go into the town without supervision so Lumi often spent most of her time in her family's gardens. At the age of 2 her mother placed her in ballet classes and at the age of 8 she enrolled in summer classes at The Royal Ballet School, in London, England, her mother overlooking her muggle hatred only enough to allow Lumi to study at the school. Lumi was placed in private classes and had very little interaction with anyone that was not an instructor. She became a prima ballerina at the age of 15. Although her mother initially wanted to send Lumi to Beauxbatons, her parents decided Hogwarts would be a better choice, as it was closer and were ecstatic when she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. After the death of her mother, Lumi assumed her mother's royal title of Madame Royale, as well as her position as crown Princess. She is to be coronated on her 18th birthday and is to take the Orleasian throne after her grandfather passes. Education at Hogwarts (WIP) Years 1-4 Lumi spent her first 3 years just as any other student would. Her parents, being very over protective had some of the professors keep a keen eye on her, limiting her interaction with anyone outside of her common room, as her parents believed too much chit-chat with other children might make her more like them and less like the girl they were trying to mold her into. After her third year it became evident that Lumi had every intention of obeying her parents wishes, and they released their tight hold on her. During her 4th year, as she was spotted more and more in the hallways, often hiding away to shove her nose in a book, rumors about the girl started to circle. Her silence and reluctance to talk made her a target for a whole manner of hearsay. Not being one to give any mind to gossip, Lumi ignored it, not at all bothered by it. Her 4th year was also the year she successfully performed the Patronus Charm and her corporeal Patronus was revealed to be a unicorn. ((NOTE BY Klepto - Due to sim rules of the Approved Spell List, Lumi would have been unable to perform a Patronus in her 4th year as rules declare that a student must be in their 6th year and the appropriate level. Your wikia page must reflect what was approved via ALO's or RPD. This bit needs to be changed in order to adhere to sim regulations)) Year 5 Physical Appearance Lumi has a very ethereal appearance, thin and short of stature, with very long silver-blonde hair, porcelain colored skin, and piercing ice blue eyes. She has a handful of freckles sprinkled across her small ski-slope nose, and has very full lips. She has always been expected to look her best at all times, and is very rarely seen looking unkempt. Lumi wears a fair bit of makeup, her favorite being light pink eyeshadow and very dark eyeliner, which she thinks helps make her eyes look not so cold. Personality and Traits Lumi is a very quiet girl and is known for always having her nose in a book. She is used to being obedient and polite and always regards everyone with the utmost respect. She tries to not talk unless spoken to, and would rather sit on the sidelines than partake in activities that put her in the limelight. She is very kindhearted and gentle finding beauty in everyone and everything around her. Because of her shyness she does not appear to have any real friends, although she is very loyal to her fellow Ravenclaws. She loves everything having to do with winter and will look for any excuse to go outside as soon as it snows. Lumi prides herself on being exceptionally observant, something she claims only the quietest people can accomplish. She has been known to panic upon detecting hostility, be it directed at her or not, and will grow increasingly uncomfortable if people get into an argument or fight in front of her. Lumi has a soft posh Wiltshire accent like her father, although when she starts to get upset or stressed her mother's French influence starts to peak through and her accent noticeably takes on a more French sounding tone, sometimes even reverting to speaking French. Lumi is fluent in both English and French. Habits When she gets stressed or uncomfortable Lumi will grab her forearm and dig her nails into her arm, leaving behind little crescent shaped marks in her skin. Most of the time she doesn't even realize she is doing this unless someone points it out to her. She has a few very light scars from occasions where she dug too hard and broke the skin, although they are very light and hard to see. Lumi has been known to push herself to the extreme when she dances, striving for absolute perfection and never truly being satisfied. Usually resulting in bruised, bloody, toes, and she can often be seen with bandaged feet. Fears Lumi has a very large fear of water, and will not go in any large body of water for any reason. Her greatest fear is that of a giant squid, kraken, or any other type of sea monster. Magical Abilities and Skills * Transfiguration * Care of Magical Creatures * Herbology Hobbies * Reading * Classical Ballet *Music **Piano **Harpsichord ** Celtic Harp * English Riding Possessions Wand 8 1/2 inch Willow Unicorn Hair core. Snowflake Necklace Lumi is never seen without her snowflake necklace, which was gifted to her on her 9th birthday by her parents as a symbol of their love. It is Lumi's most valued possession and she never takes it off. A Collection of Various Muggle Books Given to her by her grandmother, Lumi can be seen lugging them around as she dashes between her various reading spots. When asked about the books Lumi will become visibly uncomfortable and will do everything she can to hide the books from the askers view and change the subject. The collection includes: *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe *Inkheart *The Last Unicorn *The Fellowship of The Ring *The Secret Garden * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through The Looking Glass Two Pairs of Pointe Shoes Lumi always has a white and pink pair, and keeps them hanging off one of the posts on her bed in the dorms, when not in use. During ballet season she has dozens of pairs on hand, and many of the Ravenclaw girls have been known to complain about the amount of destroyed pointe shoes that litter Lumi's side of the dorms during this time of the year. Rumors "I heard Lumi and Sapphira were under the influence of some sort of euphoria potion at the hearty party, and that's why they were so loopy. Nobody has ever seen them act like that before, and they claim to not remember anything from that night. I didn't think royal brats were allowed to do things like that." '' ''"Why are you talking to snowy? She is as cold as the snow. Thats probably why she spends so much time outside in the winter; it reminds her of herself." "I heard she's betrothed to a boy from Beauxbatton's, her parents are apparently deep into that old fashioned stuff. Poor girl." "I don't think she's capable of showing any sort of feelings at all. Her heart is frozen solid." "Complete Ice Queen, that one. Lass couldn't get any colder if she tried. Think's she's too good to talk to everyone because her mum is some bloody princess of France." Etymology *Lumi is the Finnish word for snow (as well as Estonian, Sweedish, and Karelian), her snow like appearance along with the falling snow on the night she was born was how she got the name. *Élisabeth is a French variant of the name Elizabeth. Relationships (WIP) Family Parents Lumi is very close to both of her parents, having grown up her whole life knowing very few people outside of her family. She is terrified of disappointing them, and often regards her feelings towards certain situations her parents have set up as unimportant, knowing everything her parents do, they do out of love. Lucy Lucy is Lumi's white and grey kitten that is often seen following her throughout the hallways. Most easily recognized by her big lavender eyes, Lucy is quick to protect Lumi an any situation and has been known to bite anyone that makes her human mother uncomfortable. Grandparents Maternal The la Tour d'Auvergne family regards Lumi as their crowning jewel and thus Lumi is exceptionally close to her grands-parents, whom she affectionately calls'' "mémère"'' and ''"pépère". ''Her grand-mère being the one that named her, Lumi has always had a certain fondness for her. Paternal Lumi is not as close to her paternal grandfather, not seeing him a lot while she was growing up, although she loves him dearly. Her maternal grandmother passed away when Lumi was very young, leaving only a small collection of books for her. The Squad Wakefield Lucas Sapphira Pendragon Caroline Barrett Aiyana Choi Hanna Blum Finn McCool Trivia *Lumi was loosely inspired by the character Rue, from Princess Tutu and Daenerys Targaryen, from A Song of Ice and Fire. She was named after the Snow Queen, Lumi, from the Fables comics. * Her favorite colour is lavender, although most people assume it's white or grey based off her wardrobe being mostly neutral colours. * Lucy, her cat, was named after Lucy Pevensie, a character, from Lumi's favorite book The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. * Her favorite type of music is Classical and her favorite songs to dance to are the Dance of The Swans, from Swan Lake and the Waltz of The Flowers, from The Nutcracker. * She is a vegetarian and her favorite food is strawberries. * Lumi's song is Wunderkind by Alanis Morissette. Category:Ravenclaws